The present invention relates to a process for coating a surface of a metallic stent. In the prior art, it is known to coat a stent to protect the outer surface thereof and to make the stent inert to various biological processes that can occur when the stent is placed in the vascular system of a person. U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,500 to Song discloses a self-expanding endovascular stent with silicone coating. The Song stent is made of stainless steel wire formed into a closed zig-zag configuration. The frame is then wrapped in a mesh having a silicone coating thereon. The Song stent is typical of coated stents in that care has not been taken to preclude the coating agent from covering openings that are formed in the stent structures. The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of Song by providing a coated stent wherein the coating agent does not intrude into openings in the stent body that have been created for specific reasons.